1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a latch assembly with an automatic returning bolt. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a latching assembly having a bolt to lock an enclosure, or called casing, such as a computer housing, wherein the bolt can automatically return by elastic force of an elastic element.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic or electricity devices usually have various chassis for protecting the related equipment. The chassis usually has a cover which can be opened for assembly, checking or expanding equipment.
For example, a chassis for desktop computer usually has a side cover. After the side cover is opened and the related work is finished, it is usually closed and locked to the chassis itself by a bolt. However, some conventional bolt cannot return to the original position, and the operating user needs to push the bolt to the original position after the side cover is closed. If the bolt is unintentionally not returned to the original position, the chassis is not really closed and the side cover may be departed from the chassis and cause an accident.
Therefore, it is desirable to propose a latch assembly with automatic returning bolt to overcome the above-mentioned problems.